The Tale of Fredensland
by daniel1000ochoa
Summary: As new island form on near Northern Europe, the countries soon discover a new country , Fredensland, who turns out to be a lot more different then them. (Fredensland is owned by me as it is one of my OC’s)


**Fredensland Chapter 1 Part 1**

(Panting and running)

"Alright it seems everyone is here, so let's begin aru" China Commented

(Panting and running)

"Hang on a sec China" England replied "After last time I should do a count"

(Panting and running)

"Hang on! We're missing someone!" England shouted

(Panting and running)

"Oh yeah, Mr. America isn't here" This time the comment coming from Japan

(Panting and running)

"C'est inhabituellement,he is always here early and the first" France commented

(Panting and running)

"Vel" Germany began to speak "We have vated long enough, Vell have to start without hi-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Germany hadn't even finished his sentence when America came flying into the room

"LOOK OUT!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AYE DIOS MIOS!!"

"HOLY FUHRER!!"

America came crashing down onto the table but he slid and eventually fell onto the ground accompanied with a loud painful groan

"AMERICA, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL??!!!"

England screamed

"You could've hurt someone America!! or yourself, aru!!!!!

China shouted

At once the nations started shouting and yelling at America, but not all.

Japan was curved into a ball under his chair, Italy was holding onto the ceiling for dear life, and Russia was still smiling, but his usually purple aura circled him and he was currently holding his pipe.

Suddenly without hesitation or view that he was in any pain, America stood up.

Whistles* Listen up nations! I the hero, come back with exciting news!"

"What the hell America!? You come in here-late I might add-screaming and flying through the air like a bloody demon and you simply dismiss it like nothing!?" England yelled

"The time for grudges is not now nations!" America shouted

"I have discovered something that will blow you away!"

 **20 minutes later**

"No bloody way!"

"Islands north of Europe, aru?"

"Told ya it'll blow your mind!"

It did. In the last 20 minutes, America had told them about Islands that had formed north of Western Europe(North of England and France). It even seemed like everyone dismissed America's entrance.

"The Nordics are already ahead of us, so we should get going!" America shouted

"He's right who knows what we may find in this new area" England replied

"Da, we should hurry" Russia commented with a grin which isn't surprising because he was always grinning and that was one of the reasons that made the other nations so afraid of him.

"Ja, I'm coming too" Germany replied and one by one the nations began to flow out of the room.

"Uhh Guys? Germany? Please help-a me!" They forgot about Italy. He was still holding onto the ceiling.

"We're here!!" America shouted

As the nations crammed at the end of their boat, each were amazed at the sights.

Forests, open hills, and a giant waterfall appeared just over the horizons

"It's amazing, aru!"

"Bestimmt!, it's very beautiful"

As the nations were getting off their ride, they were greeted by the Nordics, who had set up camp near a forest.

"Hey Guys!" Finland shouted

"We've been waiting" Sweden replied as the other nations approached

"Yeah, have you seen this place? It's freaking awesome!" Denmark shouted

"This place holds beautiful that almost rivals me" France boasted

"And the perfect place to make a pasta!" Italy shouted. He needed lunch. He was stuck holding onto the conference ceiling for so long that he was hungry.

"You guys eat dinner. I'm gonna explore this beautiful new land" Denmark shouted staring with determination at the forest beyond"Norway, come with me!"

"Fine" Norway said with no emotion whatsoever, which wasn't uncommon, seeing as this was just how Norway acted.

Within a couple of minutes the pair were gone, complete covered by the rough terrain of forest.

"Let's get our camp, ready" England said

"Oui, I need to stay beautiful if I'm going to sleep on the hard ground" France replied even though England wasn't even talking to him.

While the nations were building the camp-and by nations I mean America, who had set up a tent already.

While the other nations were getting ready to spend the night however, Iceland stood at the nearby river just staring at the sunset.

"Hey Iceland! Whatcha doing?" Finland approached him

"Nothing, I just...I don't have a good feeling about this place"

"What do you mean?" Finland replied

"I dunno I just feel like...were being watched

"Holy Smoly!" Denmark exclaimed

He and Norway had come upon a small lake hosting a diverse amount of different animals, form squirrels to deer to birds

"If this place ain't paradise, I don't know what is!"

Whistle!!!

Denmark and Norway froze. They looked up. Just a hundred feet away, a figure stood on the other side of the small lake. He held up a shell that closely resembled a flute.

Whistle! Whistle!

The animals suddenly looked up at the figure and fled. If was as if every noise had been removed from existence.

"Who are you?" Norway shouted

"SHHH!" Denmark tried to quiet down the nation's voice but it was too late. The figure stood up and then jumped across the lake in such a leap that was thought to be impossible, landing perfectly. Now instead of being 100 feet away, the figure was now 5 inches away from Denmark's face.

Whatever it was, was small.

"ecaep" the figure spoke

"Huh?" Denmark replied

"ecaep" the figure spoke again

Then the small figure reached for his hood and slowly began to pull it down, revealing the figure's true identity.

It was a male. It was a young male human, perhaps 6 years old. He has blue eyes, long eyelashes, and crazy wild hair.

"ecaep" the figure spoke "I emoc rof ecaep dna uoy?"

Denmark and Norway were completely stunned and unable to come up with a phrase"

The young boy then looked down and up at the sky and suddenly, disappeared.

"Whaaa? Hey!" Denmark shouted, but all was gone.


End file.
